Navi's Story
by IWriteWhenImBored
Summary: What do you know about the origins of fairies?


_NAVI'S STORY:_

_CHAPTER 1: ORIGINS_

_What do you know about the origin of fairies? Would you believe me if I told you that they are the lingering sprits of those long dead. My name is Navi, and this is my story._

I watched in amazement as the cocoon stated shaking. The transformation from caterpillar to butterfly was always fascinating to me. Slowly the wings began to emerge. Then it eased its body gently out of the cocoon, leaving it a dry hollow husk. It flapped its wings for a few seconds, and then flew off. I watched in fascination.

I wish I could fly. I'd fly over the mountains; and explore the lands beyond the lake.

"Navi!"

I looked up, across the field, near the shores of the lake, stood a man. He raised his hands to his mouth and called again.

"Navi, where are you?"

I smiled. Today was the day. He was coming to the lake to visit us. The King was visiting all the villages, hoping to form a society of order. My brother Tael was practicing furiously with his swords, in the hopes of having a 'fun' duel with the King, Tatl, and my older sister placating her dancing, in the hopes that he would sweep her of her feet and marry her, making her the Queen. What a dreamer.

I waved at father with a smile.

"I'm over here!" I called cheerfully.

I got up and ran down to him. He had one hand behind his back. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I tried to push his hand away, but he just chuckled. I hated it when people touched my hair.

"Happy Birthday Navi" he beamed holding out his other hand.

In it was a golden pendant, shaped with the crest of water. It was beautiful. I smiled at him as he put it round my neck.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your mother wants to see you before the King arrives" he replied.

I looked at the sun; it was setting behind the mountains, bathing the Lake in the last rays of twilight.

*

The king was not as I had expected. He was handsome, but he was small. I had imagined him to be bigger. When he had arrived, the villagers had rushed to greet him, but mother and I stayed behind. She had given me a new dress, and I'd retreated to my room to put it on. It was deep blue and made of the finest silk.

I sat at the back of the hall, watching. My brother had worn his best tunic and deep purple and red one, with matching hat. While Tatl had worn the yellow silk dress she got when she turned 23. Tael had gotten the duel, and I was a close match but the King being a master swordsman had worn in the end, but gave him the honor of a sword and a position in the royal guard when the castle was completed. Tatl had been asked for the first dance, and all the girls in the village where jealous; she was always the prettiest one. The two hadn't stopped dancing since.

A scream echoed through the hall. I looked out the window in shock. Monsters, dark monsters where coming, they where hunched over on all fours, and their heads obscured by a large disc that looked like it was made of stone. More screams echoed through the hall and the King was at my side, his sword drawn. He looked at me.

"Navi was it?" he asked hastily.

I nodded nervously.

He gave me a small dagger.

"I need you to take the woman and children to the temple by the river, can you do that?"

Again I nodded. He smiled and shouted at the men, Tael was with him, his own sword drawn. Father was with him too. Most of the men that owned a sword or large knife had assembled now. And I watched as they formed ranks. Father looked at me then shouted.

"Navi, get the people to the temple!"

All ready some people had opened that back door and where rushing to the temple. I quickly followed. I was scared out of my mind, my heart was thumping. Then I heard the screams coming from the men. I looked over my shoulder. They had engaged in battle.

The monsters reared up and produced glowing swords of their own. I watched in horror as Teal was the first to get struck down. He had tried to attack one from behind but it whirled around and sliced him across the chest. I screamed. The monster that had killed him looked up, and stared at me. I ran.

I had made it a short distance then I felt something grab my ankles. I crammed my eyes shut as I was hoisted up into the air. I could feel myself hanging up side down. Then pain. Intense pain erupted from my chest. It burned and I cried out. I could here the sounds of those around me, but they where faint, I felt light and cold. I cloud feel my body flying through the air, then the right side of my body landed on something solid and I lost consciousness.

I could hear some one calling my name. The voice was familiar. I opened my eyes, but the light hurt them. I could make out the distorted shapes of some people standing over me. I looked to me sides. I could faintly see the bodies of my bother and sister on beds, not moving. I could hear crying. It was mother. I could hear the sound of a soft voice trying to clam her. Father. Then I could see a hand moving over my eyes.

"Sleep now Navi. Let the goddess take your sprit and send it to a better place"

I could feel my self-drifting into space. I felt a sense of weightlessness. I opened my eyes and I saw nothing but white. All around me, nothing but white. I closed my eyes, cramming them shut. I never wanted to open them again.

Then I heard another voice. A kind soft gentle voice. Then I could smell the scent of a forest. I'd only ever been to the forest with mother and father once, but I never forgot the smell. Then I could hear other noises. The sounds of insects, running water and laughter.

I opened my eyes. I could see the sky through a veil of trees. Then the voice came again.

"Wake up little one"

I looked around, the voice was coming from a great tree. A tree with a face. A tree that could talk.

"_Hello Navi, I am the Great Deku Tree. And this is the Kokiri Forest"_


End file.
